1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to muscular strength assisting apparatuses and/or methods of controlling the same. Some example embodiments may relate to muscular strength assisting apparatuses that assist forces applied to muscles upon muscular contraction and/or methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, it is not easy for the disabled or the elderly who are physically weak to perform even simple actions (such as walking) that a healthy person may easily do. Therefore, recently, technology development for various apparatuses for assisting a muscular strength intended for the disabled or the elderly may have been promoted.
A conventional muscular strength assisting apparatus may be almost a wearable robot-type in which an actuator is installed at a user's upper limb joint or lower limb joint in order to assist muscular force.